


Rainy Days

by xMRKx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Death, F/M, Rainy Days, The 100 Alternative universe, alternative universe, bellarke AU, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMRKx/pseuds/xMRKx
Summary: Clarke loves rainy days, because they remind her of the man she used to love.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 4
Collections: My the 100 fanfictions





	Rainy Days

"I'm sorry, honey. We couldn't save him. He lost too much blood." After hearing these devastating words, Clarke collapses to the ground right next to Bellamy's dead, cold body. She tries to hold her tears back without succeeding at it. Everything just builds up in her head and the only thing she can do is scream. She screams so loud that everyone hears it and stops what they are doing. She puts her hand over her mouth and with shaking hands, she touches Bellamy's body. 

"No.. No.. I need you, Bellamy. Come back. I need you!" She screams and everyone around her is quiet. No one knows what to do or say to make her feel better. She has lost the love of her life and they know that in a situation like this, there is nothing you can do to ease the pain. And as much as they want to say something, they keep quiet. They let her grief in peace.

Clark is sitting on her bed and staring at the wall blankly without doing anything. She isn't moving a single body part and is barely breathing. She feels numb. 

Someone knocks on the door. She doesn't react. Then they knock again. And when she doesn't reply, the person behind the door just opens the door and enters the room. It's Abby. She can see the pain in her daughter's eyes. She closes the door behind her and carefully walks next to her daughter's bed. She sits on the bed and wraps her arms around Clarke's shoulders. 

"I know how you feel, honey. You will get through this. You're strong." Abby whispers and rubs Clarke's shoulder. Clarke pushes Abby away and looks at her mother with her swollen, red eyes.

She shakes her head. "You are the reason dad died. You killed him! I had nothing to do with Bellamy's death! So don't tell me that you know how I feel, because you don't!" Clarke stands up as she shouts at her mother. The pain is visible in her voice and it's something that breaks Abby's heart. Before Abby gets to say anything back, Clarke has already walked across the room to the door and opened it. "Get out" She looks at her mother with pain, anger and fear in her eyes. "OUT!"

Abby stands up from the bed and walks to the door. She looks at her daughter for the last time, before she leaves the room. Clarke closes the door and Abby can hear how her daughter breaks down in her room. Tears start running down Abby's cheeks, but she wipes them away and walks away. 

Clarke walks to the window and looks outside. It's raining. She opens the window and lets all of the rain pour inside her room. She loves rain. It reminds her of Bellamy, because he loved rain too. It was raining, when he had died. She will never forget the sound of the gun that killed Bellamy. Four shots to his chest. She will never forget how Bellamy looked at her with fear in his eyes. And one thing she will never forget is his last words. "Rainy days suck, huh?" He had died with a smile on his face. 

“In peace, may you leave this shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage, on your travels. Until our final journey, to the ground. May we meet again.” she whispers and kisses his cold forehead at his funeral. A man holds out a torch for her. She looks at it for a few seconds, before taking it. She sets the fire and just watches, how his body slowly disappears and the fire becomes more violent. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that I had posted on my old instagram account. Since I abandoned the account, I decided to post this one here. Even though I don't like Bellamy or Clarke (or Bob and Eliza) I still decided to post this. Hope you like it! :)


End file.
